Firecracker
Firecracker is a super-villain with powers gained by the ingestion of Bacteria 1940. His self-purported plot is to ruin Elizabeth Dunn and Dunn Industries. In "Pilot", Firecracker interupts a party at the Dunn Mansion, where he tries to kidnap Elizabeth Dunn. Pete Bosley was in the bathroom in the Dunn Mansion when he heard Firecracker and his thugs come in. After Pete got his costume, he went out and faced Firecracker. There, Firecracker cracked jokes and threatened him, who was now dressed as Super Scott. In "The Snap of a Finger", Super Scott and Firecracker have a fight in the mansion. Firecracker says that Elizabeth killed her husband, Louis Dunn, and that she has a hidden lab called Laboratory 412. Elizabeth tries to kill Firecracker after denying all that he has claimed. Firecracker gets away in an orange helicopter. Later, Firecracker kidnapped many victims including Zack Yorkinson and Professor Adkinson and took them to the Channel 5 News station. Firecracker revealed to Super Scott information about the substance that gave them both powers. The substance that is known as Bacteria 1940. Super Scott released all of the hostages and hit Firecracker with a huge amount of energy which knocked Firecracker out the window and into a dump truck full of trash that was passing by. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Elizabeth hired Silence to kill Firecracker, but he never got the chance in this chapter. In "Rage", Elizabeth told Silence that he only had two weeks to kill Firecracker. In "Revenge", Firecracker breaks in to the Walsonville Prison, killing many security guards. There, Firecracker taunted Darth Doughnut for not being able to destroy Super Scott. He also kidnapped Sheriff Tommy at the prison. Later, he found Super Scott kissing Amanda Simmons. He hit Super Scott with a firework and then left. Afterward, he went to the Walsonville Courthouse, where he kidnapped Judge Jonathan Johnson. Once he got out of the courthouse, he blew it up, presumably killing Mayor Frank Depps. Firecracker told Super Scott he was doing all of this to prove he was serious and was going to get revenge. Then, Firecracker took Judge Johnson into an orange limo and drove away. Finally, Super Scott found Firecracker in an abandoned warehouse with his hostages; Judge Johnson, Sheriff Tommy, and Amanda. Firecracker believed that Super Scott was Derrick Wolfe. Silence came in and the three started fighting. Super Scott released the hostages. Silence took Firecracker and threatened Super Scott not to follow. Later, Firecracker goes to Elizabeth's office and gives her a trash bag filled with Silence's ripped body parts. In "Drained", Firecracker breaks into Laboratory 413 and steals a vile of Bacteria 1940. Firecracker kidnaps Derrick Wolfe and takes him to a garage. There, he tortures Derrick. While Firecracker is on a bathroom break, Derrick is able to call Berry Rodriguez. Berry and Drain came and helped release Derrick. Firecracker comes in along with Super Scott and they all fight. Later, Firecracker convinces Derrick to commit suicide. Then, Firecracker pours Bacteria 1940 on Derrick's wound. Then, Firecracker escaped once again after explaining to Super Scott that he knew that Derrick wasn't him and that it was all a big plan to test an experiment. In "Ghost", Firecracker woke up in the Dunn Mansion. The chapter does not explain how or why he was there. However, it does say that he killed many staff members in the mansion and set them up around the house. Firecracker referred to one of them as 'sweet heart', another as 'Charlie', and the last as 'Beverly'. Firecracker finds Dunn Project plans in the mansion and decides to take a trip to Russia to find Elizabeth. When Firecracker gets there, he fights. Once again, he escapes though. In "Trial", Firecracker was captured by Matthew Depps, who found him at his secret base and put him in the fingercuffs. Firecracker was put on trial in the Walsonville Courthouse, where much conversation took place, including Firecracker giving Super Scott hints that Derrick Wolfe is not buried in his coffin. Obadiah White also shows up and shows everyone the survellaince video of Firecracker at the Dunn Mansion, where Firecracker referred to a guard and and two maids as 'sweet heart', 'Charlie', and 'Beverly'. Later, Firecracker's thugs come and set him free. Firecracker kills many including Matthew Depps and then leaves. In "The Dead Rose", Mr. Pain sends Firecracker many letters. Firecracker is paranoid because of how much knowledge Mr.Pain has gained about him. Firecracker asked Super Scott to help him, but Super Scott refuses and is finally able to put Firecracker into the Walsonville Prison. In "Outcast", Firecracker has become even more paranoid and is having more psychological problems than before. Super Scott pays him a visit in the prison to question him about Derrick Wolfe. Firecracker reveals that he had lied in the courthouse and had absolutely no idea that Derrick's body was missing. L.J. Yesuac photographs the two conversating. In "Living", Derrick Wolfe comes back from the dead and blames Firecracker for his untimely death. Derrick meets Firecracker in prison and threatens to kill him. Firecracker puts the blame on Super Scott, causing Derrick's hatred for Super Scott to grow that much more. In "Suicide", Super Scott visits Firecracker at the Walsonville Prison. Firecracker explains what Suicide was capable of. In "Silenced", Firecracker kidnapped Adam Prune, tied him up, and set him on fire with gasoline and a firework. Firecracker sits to watch Adam burn. Category:People Category:Super-Powered Category:Villains